Bukas The Cringelord
"I used to reach it. It was the most amazing experience ever." ―Bukas about orally pleasuring himself. OOC Background Bukas The Cringelord (also known as cringecj) is a DYOM designer and YouTuber who is known to be ignorant and extremely self centered, only looking forward to step on others for his own personal gain with no intention of moral or physical support when due, excluding a few of his only personal friends who are assumably the only support he has left. Oftentimes he can be seen having intense verbal conflicts with anyone who opposes his opinion in terms of DYOM, YouTube or anything regarding gaming in general. He can sometimes be referred to as a manchild, according to him actually being an adult, yet with a distinctive childish personality. The Childish Personality The origins of his really odd behaviour might be connected with the fact that he has a YouTube channel that is not quite successful in terms of views per video and fan support in general. Others assume it might be due to the fact that he's always struggling to find a job and make a steady income for himself. In a sense, all of these factors partially impacted Cringelord's personality in a way that is not tolerated by the general majority of members of all communities that he is part of. By this, it is strongly suggested that he is living through serious depression, which he wasn't afraid to admit. Bukas came up with an idea to start uploading certain series of videos that show off the different sides of his character, the latter of whom are objectified as human beings, portrayed by Bukas himself. In the very first videos, "Dumbass" and "Depression" were the first personality types he introduced. It only takes common sense to figure that he uses the "dumbass" mask for his videos, and depression is left out for his daily life off-screen. In one of such videos, Bukas looked questionable towards his depressed counterpart, but the latter justified it by telling Bukas that "everyone has depression, but yours is more f*cked up". Cringelord supposedly started uploading such videos to attract more fans by directly showcasing his presumably open and honest personality, which he thought might strenghten his reputation. However, as of yet these videos did not give an edge for his channel to grow, but rather helped support some of the theories connecting to his childish personality. The Dario War Bukas The Cringelord was one of the biggest contributors in the war acting as a loyal pawn to Dario. He was and still is on a personal vandetta against MartZ2 and has used everything and anything at his considerable power to take out the Z2 Team once and for all, however despite his best efforts of doing so, he never reached his goal and was presumably killed during the war, which was a big loss for the Dario war effort in favor of the Z2 Team. Bukas was not associated to the Switzerland College in any way, therefore he was one of the few characters that have not been students in that institution. That is mainly due to the fact that Cringelord was introduced fairly late during the war. Powers and abilities * Manipulation: Being a "senior" designer, Bukas is able to manipulate lesser minded and weaker people, such as Sean Ambrose. * Reanimation Jutsu: An unique technique that he obtained as God of DYOM which granted him the ability to bring people back from the dead by only needing a host body and a DNA sample of the deceased person. It's biggest flaw was that the people who were brought back still had emotions that would get in the way of their duties, that only applied to those with stronger wills or bonds, such as Nicolas and Percus. This technique was clearly stolen from Naruto and added into the story by some retard. * ???:Is able to professionally pleasure a man's penis with unordinary techniques. Trivia * As hinted in the quote above, Bukas once admitted that he used to pleasure himself orally by being able to mouth up his penis without breaking his back. * Bukas The Cringelord has his current distinctive name due to the fact that he usually has an extremely cringeworthy personality. He was once referred to as LeonCJ when he was a respectable designer, but it's not the case anymore as he drastically changed in a bad way. * Bukas is the current de facto leader of the cringedeviant society, which was formed after The Dario War. * Cringelord barely has any friends in general. His distinctive childish personality prevents him from developing any friend-based relationships, therefore he usually just uses people to his own advantage, which may come down to terms of YouTube or his already compromised reputation and authority in general. Image Gallery Screenshot 5-0.png|Bukas admits to have been used to orally pleasuring himself in the past. Bukas blackmail.png|One of the few pathetic attempts of Bukas The Cringelord trying to blackmail Martin Strada. Category:Cringedeviants Category:Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Villans Category:Imprisoned Characters Category:Leaders